Fractal
by Lyan
Summary: Miranda Lotto no estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de afecto o sentimiento, aparte del disgusto y la molestia. Komui/Miranda. Sobre como el amor o la amistad no esperan al final de una guerra. TRADUCCIÓN. One-shot.


**Título:** Fractal  
**Autor:** Cella N.  
**Fandom: **D. Gray-man  
**Claim:** Miranda Lotto/Komui Lee, algo de Reever/Miranda  
**Summary:** _Miranda Lotto no estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de afecto o sentimiento, aparte del disgusto y la molestia. Komui/Miranda. Sobre como el amor o la amistad no esperan al final de una guerra._  
**Spoilers:** Hasta la mitad el anime más o menos, antes de que Miranda vaya en el barco hacia China.  
**Dedications:** Para **Seren**, porque…¿por qué demonios, no?

**N/A: **Esto comenzó como un trío Komui/Miranda/Reever pero hacía el final se fue volviendo un Komui/Miranda y no lo pude detener. Así que si veis demasiado Reever/Miranda, ya sabéis la razón. Es mi primer fic de DGM, así que quizás algunas cosas no están muy pulidas. Quizás después con las vacaciones de Pascua, haga algún otro fic de este trío.

_**N/T: **__Ahora sí soy yo, Aprilian xDDD. Lo de antes, es todo de la autora ;). Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción, pero necesitaba hacerlo, aparte de que es de los pocos fics Koranda que existen en inglés, es demasiado bueno xDDD. Espero que os guste, y por supuesto, hago esto con el permiso de la autora ;3._

* * *

_Fractal_

* * *

**1.0**

Hacía frío en el edificio y todos la estaban mirando.

Miranda Lotto se mantuvo firme, mirando sus limpios zapatos, como si fuera una niña de cinco años otra vez, a la que han pillado con las manos en la masa. Había un poco de barro en el izquierdo.

Los equipos del laboratorio siguieron hablando en voz baja y la mente paranoica de Miranda sólo podía suponer lo que decían. Qué era una inútil; que por qué la habían enviado allí; qué su inocencia era aburrida y ella una mujer fea; que qué bien podía hacer allí…. Miranda sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella, la garganta seca y piedras en el estómago al pensar, _"¿Me van a enviar de vuelta a casa, verdad?"_ Pero cuando ya se iba a tirar de rodillas al suelo y rogar que no lo hicieran, alguien habló.

—Bien. Vamos gente, volved a trabajar, esto no es un espectáculo, ¿sabéis? —dijo uno de los hombres. Por la forma en la que todos le escucharon, estaba claro que tenía un rango importante. La charla cesó a su alrededor y Miranda quiso darle las gracias o incluso abrazarlo de tan agradecida que estaba.

El hombre parpadeó por un momento, como preguntándose quién era ella o que hacía allí. Luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Miranda Lotto, ¿cierto?

Miranda asintió débilmente.

—¡Genial! —dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad—. Hemos estado esperándote.

Miranda parpadeó.

—¿Me habéis estado esperando?

—Por supuesto. Desde que Komui envió un aviso a todos de que su hermana había encontrado una nueva inocencia, hemos estado en la cuerda floja para verte llegar.

—¿K-komui? —preguntó ella. El nombre le era familiar, pero no del todo. Lo había escuchado antes, quizás de parte de Lenalee, pero no estaba segura.

—Es el Supervisor Jefe —explicó el hombre— él tendría que dirigir aquí el laboratorio, pero no está muy…activo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo?— inquirió ella.

—Es perezoso —respondió el hombre, desanimado —. Nos esclaviza mientras bebe café y duerme siestas —habló agitando las manos entorno al frío laboratorio— Nos las arreglamos para despertarle cuando le decimos que Lenalee se va a casar.

—¿Y lo va a hacer? —preguntó Miranda inocentemente, creyéndolo.

El hombre se rió en voz baja.

—No, pero de todas formas funciona, ¿no? El jefe es muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

Miranda palideció. Así que Komui era el hermano mayor de Lenalee. Y también muy sobreprotector. Esbozos de su primera pelea, de Lenalee prisionera por la niña Noé, las lesiones, todos inundaron sus ojos. Sí, estaba condenada. Su jefe la odiaría. La iba a echar, si no lo hacía nadie antes.

—Bien, entonces. Supongo que estás lista para conocerlo. Quiere presentarte a Heblaska.

Miranda se preguntó si Heblaska era un monstruo que se la iba a comer por sus crímenes. Morir sería terrible…más aún, cuando acababa de hacer amigos.

—No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño —murmuró el hombre—, mi nombre es Reever, por cierto.

Reever. Era un buen nombre, pensó Miranda. Oír los ríos fluir a su lado, siempre calmó sus nervios antes. Adentrarse en las aguas azules y acostarse sintiendo el agua correr a su alrededor, había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en la infancia. Reever puso una mano sobre el brazo de Miranda y sonrió. El laboratorio dejó de ser frío.

**2.0**

Komui estaba, por supuesto, durmiendo.

Estaba enterrado debajo de papeles que los empleados habían dejado a su alrededor, roncando suavemente. La infame boina había desaparecido por algún lugar entre los papeles y su cabello caía desparramado, suelto.

Reever rodó los ojos y se inclinó para despertarlo. Miranda junto a la puerta, observó al hombre dormido. Así que ese era el hermano de Lenalee. Ese era el científico maligno. Podía notar un poco la similitud entre él y Lenalee. La nariz, por ejemplo o la boca, cerca de las comisuras. Su pelo parecía suave y negro como la noche más oscura del cielo. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre con el pelo largo antes, pues los alemanes preferían cortar hasta el último resquicio de cabello en sus cabezas si era necesario; también era la primera vez que veía a un hombre chino. Lenalee también era china y hermosa pero esos ojos y ese pelo largo y negro tan característicos destacaban más en un hombre. Ya preparada para la exótica visión, Miranda vio como Reever le susurraba algo al oído.

—¡LENALEE, NOOOO! —el ahora despierto hombre, grito de golpe haciendo saltar a Miranda. La expresión de sorpresa de su rostro se tornó en irritación cuando se giró hacía Reever.

—¿Por qué me despertaste justo ahora? ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso!

Reever se aclaró la garganta.

—Porque eres nuestro Jefe supervisor y deberías estar más activo. Y porque la nueva exorcista está aquí— explicó señalando a Miranda.

—Oh —dijo Komui comprendiendo y se volvió sonriendo a Miranda— Hola —dijo dando un paso hacia ella—. Tú debes ser Miranda Lotto.

La mujer se sintió encoger tras su sonrisa cortés, preguntándose si la odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Figurándose que no le haría ningún bien ser la enemiga del Supervisor Jefe, Miranda le dijo muy sincera:

—Lo siento por todo. He lesionado a tu hermana con mi inutilidad y lo comprenderé perfectamente si me odias por ello. Me disculpo por ello, miles y miles de veces.

La sonrisa de Komui cambió. Se volvió más suave, genuina. Hizo que su rostro se viera sorprendentemente más atractivo que antes.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Reever, detrás de él sonrió, y Miranda se figuró que habría hecho algo bien, para variar. Tal vez ya no la iban a dar de comer a Heblaska. Ella sonrió.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo Komui—. A Heblaska no le gusta esperar.

Miranda palideció.

**3.0**

Armado con una taza de humeante café, Komui lideró el caminó hacía Heblaska, señalando como funcionaban las cosas a su alrededor, donde dormiría Miranda y como iría todo.

—Todos los exorcistas están buscando a los Generales, y el resto están un paso por delante de ti, así que te tendremos que asignar a alguien del laboratorio —explicó Komui dando un sorbo de su humeante y sacrílego grial—. Primero tendrás que conocer tu inocencia, encontrar tus límites y acostumbrarte al trabajo. Veremos si podemos construir algunas máquinas para que luches.

—¿Luchar? —preguntó Miranda débilmente—. No puedo luchar. Sólo puedo detener el tiempo —al decir eso en voz alta, cayó en la cuenta de lo inútil que era su habilidad. Pobre Miranda, aún una inútil.

—Pues bien, veremos cómo podemos hacer que aguantes más tiempo usándolo. Es un poder muy útil, ¿sabes?

Miranda, una vez más observó sus zapatos, sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran con algo aparte de repugnancia o fastidio. Los hombres no sonreían a Miranda Lotto. Los hombres no tocaban suavemente el brazo de Miranda Lotto. Y esos dos hombres, a quienes apenas conocía, la trataban de forma diferente; no estaba lista para tal atención. Ella no estaba lista para cualquier cosa que no fuera acusaciones u odio.

—…¿estás prestando atención?

Ella saltó ligeramente, antes de mentir con debilidad.

—¡Sí!

Siguieron caminando, con Komui hablando y gesticulando delante de ellos. Miranda se sentía un poco intimidada por la energía del hombre y se preguntó si era la misma persona perezosa que había encontrado durmiendo. En su vida sólo había empleado tantísima energía para pedir disculpas. Si hubiera estado a solas con Komui Lee…

Sintió una mano recorrer su brazo y a Reever susurrarle:

—No te preocupes tanto, no te morderá…por ahora.

La presencia de Reever era tan desconcertante como aliviante. El hombre no dejaba de tocar su brazo de manera muy breve, un gesto para reconfortarla, que viniendo de un hombre tan guapo la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué la trataban así? ¿Por qué después de tantos años de gente pateándola, dos –muy atractivos- hombre le sonreían así? Por supuesto la atención terminaría en cuanto la conocieran mejor, pero todavía podía soñar. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, se podría haber imaginado románticos escenarios cargados de clichés. Por así decirlo, simplemente estaba sonrojada cuando entró en una sala grande.

—Señrita Lotto, te presento a Heblaska— dijo Komui, ceremoniosamente.

La extraña criatura se deslizó hacía abajo mirando a Miranda.

—Hola.

Miranda palideció, dio la vuelta y huyó corriendo.

Reever y Komui intercambiaron una mirada. No fue hasta pasados unos segundos y Heblaska chasqueó la lengua, que Reever suspiró, derrotado.

—Vale, la traeré de vuelta…jefe vago— le acusó, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Komui sonrió.

**4.0**

Miranda se dejó caer en su cama, jadeando del agotamiento. No había dormido bien en los últimos dos días, el programa de entrenamiento le robaba todo su tiempo. Llevaba en la Congregación tres días. Tras su reunión con Heblaska, le dieron una habitación y se puso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Komui había ido al comedor a hablarle sobre su programa de formación. Después de que él se fuera, todos empezaron a mirarla de forma extraña. Jerry, el cocinero, le informó de que Komui, rara vez se despertaba a esas horas, por lo que no entendía porque había ido sólo por ella. Miranda logró despedirse con la mayor brevedad posible y sin sonrojarse.

Ya había pasado medianoche y Miranda por fin había descubierto el sentido de la frase, _"cuanto más cansado estás, más te cuesta dormir"_. No podía dormir, así que se sentó sobre su cama, y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared blanca enfrente de ella. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso antes, en Alemania? ¿No había decidido dejar a la antigua Miranda atrás? _Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar_, pensó con amargura. Se frotó los ojos con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, y dio cuatro pasos hasta el espejo de la habitación.

—_Oh, mein Gott _—se quejó, parpadeando molesta ante su reflejo. Tenía el pelo desordenado, y los círculos oscuros de debajo de sus ojos se habían pronunciado, chupando casi toda su cara, la profundidad suficiente para tragar sus mejillas. Estaba pálida y huesuda, casi como la antigua Miranda.

—No tienes esperanzas —le dijo entre dientes a su imagen.

Y en ese momento, ella comprendió que todo su sonrojo entorno a Reever y Komui, era tonto. Ellos sólo le sonrieron como un adulto sonríe a un niño para calmarlo, _engatusarla_. _¿Qué creías que verían ellos en ti, Miranda?_ Era demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado cansada, torpe e inútil, como para que nadie se fijara en ella. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

Al darse cuenta de que esa noche no podría dormir, Miranda se puso una simple bata blanca encima del camisón de dormir y salió de la habitación. Ella esperaba que todos estuviesen dormidos, pero aún se oía ruido en el Departamento Científico. Se ató más fuerte la cinta de la bata antes de entrar. Había muchos hombres y mujeres, cansados, trabajando, vagueando, llevando documentos de aquí para allá y trabajando en el nombre de la ciencia. O algo parecido.

—¡Miranda! —alguien gritó su nombre. Era Reever. También iba en pijama y llevaba una bata muy parecida a la suya—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te hemos despertado?

Miranda sacudió la cabeza.

—No podía dormir. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó señalando la sala.

—Vienen datos procedentes del equipo Cross, el equipo de Allen. Encontraron un exorcista nuevo y ahora tenemos que clasificar los datos, todo es rutina.

—¿Estabas durmiendo antes? —preguntó Miranda tímidamente, ante su atuendo.

—Yup. Pero ahora es imposible. Nadie duerme.

—¿Ni siquiera Komui?

Reever señaló a una esquina en silencio donde él estaba rebuscando entre los papeles. Su sombrero se había vuelto a perder y tenía el pelo algo despeinado. Incluso estando tan desgastado como Miranda, seguía igual de guapo. Sacudió la cabeza y el hombre se acercó a ellos con su peculiar forma de andar.

—Reever, no seas flojo —dijo Komui bruscamente, agitando algunos papeles que llevaba en las manos.

—El único vago aquí eres tú —Reever rió de vuelta— Volveré al trabajo, entonces. ¡Adiós, Miranda!

Una vez Reever se fue, Komui se fijó en ella.

—Hola. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—No puedo dormir.

—Ojalá pudiera cambiar sitios contigo —suspiró— busca, algo que hacer…ayuda a los demás…

—Creo que lo fastidiaría todo —dijo Miranda.

—Entonces ven y hazme compañía. Si alguien no me habla me quedaré dormido.

Miranda se sonrojó, pero de todas formas, lo siguió hasta su oficina.

**5.0**

A la mañana siguiente, Miranda se despertó con la cabeza pegada a un documento sobre un escritorio. Suaves ronquidos venían del otro lado de la mesa, seguidos de aire caliente que desordenaba su cabello con cada respiración, pausada. Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se incorporó en su asiento. Un papel estaba pegado a su mejilla y se lo quitó, pensando que debía de haberse quedado dormida ahí la noche anterior. Ella le había estado hablando a Komui sobre sus cien trabajos, y mientras él trabajaba y reían. Se había quedado dormida, cerca del trabajo 65 más o menos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Komui dormía con la cabeza apoyada en los documentos, justo como ella antes. En lugar de admirarlo, se estiró perezosamente.

—Días —le dijo un adormilado Komui, desde su lugar. El tono era demasiado íntimo para el gusto de ella.

—Buenos días— respondió ella. Miró el reloj de pared—. Yo debería estar entrenando…

—Bueno, ya nos veremos— dijo agitando la mano en su dirección, sin preocuparse de levantarse. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, él se giró—. Por cierto, muchas gracias.

Miranda sonrió.

—De nada —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

**6.0**

—Hola, de nuevo —Reever la saludó y se sentó frente a ella.

—Hum…hola —dijo Miranda alzando la vista de su plato.

—Veo que te has cambiado de ropa —dijo, señalando la falta de bata.

—Tenía entrenamiento —murmuró—. Tú también te has cambiado.

—Al final de la noche pude dormir un poco. ¿Y tú?

—Dormí un poquito. Sin embargo mantuve a Komui despierto casi toda la noche.

Reever se atragantó con la comida y la miró sorprendido.

Miranda se atoró con la bebida.

—¡No _así_! Digo, que lo mantuve despierto hablando. Además…¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo…? Bueno, mírame…—protestó débilmente.

—Te estoy mirando. Y no veo porqué te avergüenzas—rió Reever.

—Mentir no es cortés—dijo Miranda sonrojada y volviendo a la comida.

—No miento.

**7.0**

Pasaron los días, y Miranda fue acostumbrándose. Poco a poco, comenzó a confiar más en sí misma. También se encontró visitando el laboratorio más a menudo, disfrutando de la compañía de todos los presentes. Pensó que, si todo iba mal con su inocencia, siempre podría pedir un trabajo en el laboratorio. Cuando se lo dijo a Reever, el hombre se había burlado, y le dijo que se centrara en el entrenamiento, ya que la inocencia no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Ella debía apreciar su Inocencia, le dijo Reever, y Miranda se preguntó si el hombre alguna vez también quiso tener una.

No vio mucho más a Komui, porque cuando no estaba ocupado, estaba durmiendo. Y después de un par de veces de entrar en su despacho y encontrarlo durmiendo, Miranda decidió que tendría esperar hasta que lo viera en los pasillos. Porque verlo dormir la ponía nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Si ella hubiera sido más femenina, más sensual, o experta en términos del romance, tal vez se hubiera atrevido a acercarse al Jefe dormido. Pero no era ninguna de las anteriores, así que decidió ponerle fin de forma saludable, y no entrar en su despacho sin llamar.

Otra de las cosas que había aprendido sobre Komui era que él amaba el café. Ella había encontrado Reever llevándole una humeante taza una vez, y fue informada de que el jefe sólo bebía su café de ese destinatario. Aparentemente era de su hermana. Pensó que era un bonito detalle, y también a ella le hubiera gustado compartir su café con el resto. Miranda lo necesitaba a diario. Mucho.

Miranda cayó jadeante al suelo en la cámara de la formación, y la inocencia desapareció de su alrededor con un silbido. Cuatro horas. Había mantenido durante cuatro horas su Inocencia hasta el momento.

—Ha hecho un gran trabajo, señorita Lotto—le dijo amablemente, el asistente del Departamento.

—Cuatro horas— respiró—. No es suficiente... no es suficiente. Muchas cosas podrían suceder en cuatro horas. Alguien podría salir herido, la batalla podría no terminar. Y si hay personas heridas en el equipo, y la batalla no ha terminado, podrían morir.

Ella se miró la mano.

—Me siento como una máquina, trabajando con las baterías mal cargadas.

—Váyase a dormir, señorita Lotto. Ha estado haciendo esto por un día y medio. Algunas horas de descanso, le harán bien.

Miranda asintió con la cabeza mansamente, y reunió a las rodillas contra el pecho, la cabeza se apoyó en ellos.

—Es una lástima que no pueda dormir.

—Tal vez usted debería pedir una pastilla para dormir.

Miranda se rió.

—Lo intentaré.

Alzó la cabeza, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

—Quiero hacer este trabajo. Quiero ser útil.

—Lo será—le dijo el asistente—. Buenas noches, señorita Lotto.

Miranda saludó al cerrar la puerta, y suspiró profundamente. Se miró a sí misma. Pantalones negros y una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor; las piernas demasiado débiles para ponerse de pie. Su pelo se aguantaba en una cola de caballo, hebras sueltas caían por su rostro, los círculos bajo sus ojos había crecido. Ella se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared otra vez, e hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse. Recogió una toalla del otro extremo de la sala, se dirigió a la puerta, decidida a ir a ayudar al equipo de laboratorio un poco. Esa noche el sueño tampoco acudió.

Abrió la puerta, y corrió directamente a Komui. Komui, quien sostenía una taza de café caliente. Miranda trató duramente de no babear por ello.

—Hola.

Ella lo miró.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás progresando?

—Cuatro horas— respondió ella.

—Eso está muy bien.

—No creas… —murmuró— ¿Tienes algo para mí? ¿Documentos? ¿Historias que contar? Estábamos en el trabajo número noventa, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo necesito hacer algo últil...

Komui la miró, y puso la taza a su nivel de los ojos:

—Toma. Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Miranda parpadeó y miró su mano extendida.

—¿M-m-me das, t-tú café?

—Sí —contestó, divertido— ¿No quieres? —bromeó, agitándolo frente a su nariz, lentamente. Se lo llevó a los labios, y tomó un sorbo—. Mmmm… ¡qué bueno!

Con una mano temblorosa, Miranda tomó la taza y bebió su contenido. Vagamente, se dio cuenta deque la taza ya estaba vacía cuando se detuvo. Se estremeció levemente.

—Está bueno.

—Por supuesto que lo está—Komui sonrió—. He oído que te has estado sobre forzando mucho, Miranda —dijo burlonamente—. He sido informado de que no estabas descansando bien y que constantemente querías entrenar.

—Yo... quiero... a-ayudar —dijo, somnolencia—. ¿Qué...?

Komui sonrió inocentemente.

—Me he tomado la libertad de deslizarte algunas píldoras de dormir potentes en el café —declaró— Tendrás un agradable y largo descanso. Y cuando hayas dormido lo suficiente, vamos a establecer un calendario para que puedas trabajar en la inocencia. No quiero perder cualquier exorcista por sobreesfuerzo.

Miranda parpadeó, y le señaló.

—Pastillas para dormir... tú... Komui... _malvado_...

Komui se rió entre dientes, al verla caer dormida sobre él.

—Sí, soy muy malvado.

Miró a la mujer durmiendo en sus brazos, y se movió incómodo. Se preguntó cómo debía llevarla a su habitación. Supuso que arrastrarla sería muy descortés de su parte, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llevado a nadie en brazos, la última persona fue su hermana.

—Bien. Veamos si todavía puedo hacer esto. —Cogió a la mujer en brazos, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estaba cerca de la sala de Entrenamiento, lo cual era una ventaja. Abrió la puerta con el codo y el hombro, y entró en el cuarto oscuro. A ciegas, caminó por la habitación hasta que sus rodillas golpearon la cama, y casi perdió el equilibrio. Colocó a la mujer en la cama, y puso como pudo, las cubiertas encima de ella. Suspirando nervioso y sonrojado, se apoyó en la cama, y quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su cara.

—¿Sabes?, esto hubiese sido más fácil, si no fueras tan linda —susurró en secreto a ella, notando cómo le temblaban las manos por haberla cargado.

Un rayo de luz irrumpió en la habitación, y Komui se giró, encontrándose a Reever apoyado en la puerta.

—¿Debería estar celoso? —preguntó el líder de sección, sonriendo.

Komui rodó los ojos, y fue hasta él en la puerta.

—Sólo la obligo a dormir un poco.

Reever echó a reír.

—¿Acaso el señor Komui se está sintiendo atraído por una exorcista?— susurró.

El hombre mayor chasqueó la lengua, y colgó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del Reever.

—Vamos, debemos dejar que duerma. Además, viendo como mi principal fuente de entretenimiento está fuera por esta noche, vas a tener que inventar algo para mantenerme despierto.

Reever sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraré algo.

**8.0**

Al día siguiente, Miranda entró en la oficina de Komui, sin importar si estaba dormido o no. Ella lo despertó ruidosamente y protestó levemente hasta que este alzó la cara, adormilado. Miranda nunca había estado tan enojada.

Ella le señaló con el dedo temblorosamente

—_Nunca_ vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que acostumbrarme a no dormir, a fin de mantener la inocencia activa durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Komui ajustó su sombrero ligeramente, y se levantó de su asiento, caminó, hasta llegar en frente de ella. Miranda no se movió.

—Por otra parte, eso que me hiciste tiene un nombre, ¡y es traición! Atraerme con el café, cuando todo lo que quería en ese momento era eso… ¡y poner las pastillas para dormir en él!

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —agregó un débil "_por favor_ ".

Komui rió.

—¿Estás descansada?

Miranda cuadró los hombros.

—Lo estoy. Pero sigue sin gustarme lo que me has hecho.

El hombre puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—¿Sabes?, soy consciente de los límites de tu inocencia, y sé que deseas ser fuerte, útil. Yo también quiero que te hagas más fuerte, porque necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte morir por el entrenamiento. Sólo es una noche de sueño, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes seguir actuando como un insomne a partir de ahora.

Miranda parpadeó, y se sonrojó con vehemencia. La punta de sus pulgares rozaban la piel en del cuello de ella.

—V-vale— susurró.

Komui la miró fijamente. Parecía estar buscando algo, no estaba segura del qué. Se inclinó, y Miranda se agitó débilmente en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haci…?

La besó. Para cualquiera, sólo habría sido un pequeño roce de los labios, pero para Miranda, a quien un hombre jamás la había besado antes, que nunca la habían tocado como eso antes, lo era todo. Se apartó un poco, y la miró a los ojos. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, y Komui se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez presionando sus labios contra los de ella por más tiempo. Se olvidó de cómo respirar, y se detuvo en breve, sorprendido de sí mismo.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Komui miró sus labios, preguntándose. ¿Ella también había sentido ese cosquilleo? La miró a los ojos.

—Ni idea.

—Vale.

—Vale.

Komui soltó de sus hombros, levantando un dedo a la vez, respiró hondo. Se sentía como si pudiera desplegar unas alas imaginarias y darle libertad a algo que tenía escondido. Pero no estaba listo. Y ella tampoco. Él nunca había sido tan impulsivo con una mujer antes. Pero era difícil no ser impulsivo en torno a Miranda, y eso le desconcertaba.

—Debo irme— susurró ella, sin moverse de su sitio.

No estaban preparados. No estarían listos en un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era aquello, y sin embargo allí estaban. Preguntándose por qué el mundo era tan cruel y hermoso. Para darte algo, que luego te va a quitar.

—Deberías. —susurró.

—Sí.

—Sí.

Ella no se movió. Ni él.

—Komui, yo…

Komui la apoyó en la mesa rápidamente, y la besó de nuevo; esta vez la besó de verdad. Movía los labios a la par con los de ella, sentía su sabor en la boca, con sus manos grandes presionaba su cabeza más cerca de él, tratando de encajar mejor. Sus cuerpos se movían, ella apoyaba las manos en su espalda, él tomó su cara, y la trajo más cerca, más cerca, más cálida. Sus dedos temblaban en su rostro, y él los apartó, de golpe, tocándose en el labio inferior. Ambos se estremecieron, todavía en los brazos del otro, jadeantes y excitados.

—Deberías—dijo Komui, besándola una vez más—Deberías…—murmuró contra sus labios, y se separó de ella. Se alejó, situado a pocos pasos entre ellos— Vete.

Sólo era una palabra, y era como una espada a su corazón. Ella asintió débilmente, y se dio la vuelta antes de querer arrojarse a sus brazos. No podían permitirse el romance durante la guerra. Demasiada pérdida, angustia. La vida de un exorcista es corta, lo que se dice dos días. Y él... él probablemente merecía algo mejor. Obligando a las lágrimas a no caer, Miranda salió fuera de la oficina, silenciosa, rápida y dolida.

**9.0**

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado? —preguntó Reever dejándose caer a su lado en la mesa.

Miranda, levantó la vista de su plato.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Reever bufó.

—De ti. Has estado extraña durante días, y no has vuelto a visitar el Departamento Científico.

Miranda jugueteaba con el tenedor.

—Es sólo que...he estado ocupada...y...bueno...

—¿A quién estás evitando? —preguntó Reever rotundamente.

Miranda suspiró. Parecía que no nada se le escapaba a Reever durante esos días. Su preocupación era todo un detalle, pero ahora, ella realmente no quería hablar con él.

—¿No podemos olvidarnos del tema?

Reever inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, y la observó con los ojos entornados.

—No soy yo, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! Has sido un gran amigo, Reever! Es sólo que...con el estrés...y el entrenamiento, y especialmente la guerra... oh, la maldita guerra…

—Ah—dijo en voz baja Reever—. Así que es Komui.

Ese nombre, _su_ nombre hizo temblar los labios de ella e intentó detener a Reever.

—N-no, no lo es. Ya te dije-

—Miranda, escucha —dijo en voz baja Reever— No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre vosotros dos. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo. Pero ambos habéis estado así de raros durante días, así que te ruego que hables con él, o te obligo y te hago besarlo.

Miranda dejó caer el tenedor, torpe una vez más.

Reever comprendió.

—¿Así _que eso es_ lo que pasó? —señaló, sorprendido—. Vosotros dos os besas-

—Podrías, hum, no sé, ¿no hablar tan alto? Esta es la cafetería, ¿sabes?

—…así que ahora os estáis evitando, como si hubierais echo algo mal —gimió—.Te lo juro, cada vez elijo a los amigos más complicados—se tomó un momento para calmarse, y miró seriamente a Miranda—. Yo sé lo que está pensando Komui. Piensa, "esto es la guerra, no puedo atarme, porque si la pierdo a ella, sólo voy a deprimirme, y dejar de trabajar, y dejar de ser útil". Y sé lo que estás pensando tú. Qué él no te quiere, que no te va aceptar y que nunca le podrás volver a mirar a la cara.

Pero te equivocas, porque no hay razón para que no te quiera, Miranda. Él te ha estado prestando más atención a ti que cualquiera de los exorcistas hasta ahora, te ha llevado a tu habitación en brazos, te acarició el cabello sin que lo supieras. Tendría que estar loco para no quererte, porque, honestamente, no mentía cuando dije que no tenías nada de qué avergonzarse.

Si alguien es un idiota aquí, es Komui, pero él siempre ha sido idiota. No pienses tanto en la guerra, tienes que seguir tus emociones. Nunca se sabe cuándo será tu último día... así que arriésgate como si siempre fuera el último. Y si no lo haces ahora, y luego lo pierdes, sólo te arrepentirás más. No quiero ver a mis amigos se convierten en zombies, Miranda. ¿No lo ves?

Ella estaba llorando. Exteriormente, sentía las lágrimas bajar por su rostro como ríos, todos la estaban mirando. Todo eso la estaba partiendo por dentro. Todo, cualquier cosa Komui hiciera a partir de ese momento, podría romperla. Pero Reever tenía razón. Tenía que intentarlo. Se levantó de la mesa, y le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. Él se la regresó con orgulloso de que fuera fuerte, y se preguntó de soslayo, si tal vez si Komui no la hubiera besado así, o si él la hubiera tratado de forma especial, quizás algo hubiera pasado entre ambos. Sacudió la cabeza, porque en ese momento, no importaba. Sería la última vez que lo pensaría.

Con los hombros rectos, salió de la cafetería.

Por una vez, cuando entró en su oficina, no estaba dormido. Estaba despierto, y se levantó de su silla, haciéndola chirriar en el suelo. Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro, ella en la puerta, y él, en su escritorio.

—Estás llorando—dijo.

—Es tu culpa—respondió.

—Miranda…—comenzó.

Por una vez, ella actuó antes que él, corriendo a sus brazos, poniendo su mejilla contra la suya.

—Miranda, no podemos...la guerra…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nosotros? ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener las cosas buenas? ¿Por qué Miranda Lotto siempre termina perdiendo? ¿Por qué recibí una inocencia que es más dañina que benigna? ¿Por qué no puedo, por una vez, no terminar llorando al final?— susurró acaloradamente en su oreja. Se rió débilmente y entonó—. _Miranda, Miranda, desafortunada, Miranda._

—No hagas esto —susurró él.

—_Odiada, torpe y oscura…__—_continuó.

—Por favor…

—Te toca escucharme, Komui. Te toca oír mis razones. Quizá esto sea una guerra, pero todavía somos humanos. Simplemente porque estemos en guerra, no significa que debemos dejar nuestras emociones a un lado. Por eso tenemos que vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Y si hoy fuera mi último día, me gustaría hacer esto—dijo, y lo besó.

Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, la abrazó con fuerza, no dejándola ir.

—Si este fuera mi último día—susurró contra sus labios — no me importaría morir a manos de un Akuma.

—Yo soy mejor que un Akuma—respondió ella y fue silenciada por sus labios de nuevo.

Esta vez, ninguno se fue.

**10.0**

—¡Mira, los nuevos uniformes para todos! —Reever señaló una caja en la parte superior de la Oficina de Komui.

Miranda frunció el ceño ligeramente, flexionando los dedos para ajustar su cuerpo a los uniformes. Ella saldría ese día, a China. Porque la necesitaban allí. Komui no había sido el que la había informado, como era normal, habían elegido a Reever para llevar el mensaje. Se figuró que si fuera por Komui, se quedaría atada con cadenas a la base de ser necesario, porque ella habría hecho lo mismo por él. En ese momento, el hombre la miraba desde un rincón oscuro en su oficina.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó, en voz baja.

—En cinco horas.

—Hmm…—Komui miró a Reever.

—Voy a ver si todo está listo— dijo el hombre, y salió de la habitación.

La estancia se inundó de silencio.

—Me gustan los nuevos uniformes —bromeó Miranda débilmente.

Komui sonrió con amargura.

—Espero que sean capaces de protegerte. Aunque sólo sea un poco.

Con pequeños pasos, ella se dirigió a donde estaba él, apoyado en la pared.

—Komui…

—Me gustaría que no tuvieras que irte— dijo, abrazándola con fuerza—. Estúpida guerra.

—Lo sé. Pero cuanto antes me vaya, quizás se acerque antes el día en que acabe…

—No dejes que te maten. Prométemelo. No dejes que te maten.

—Te lo prometo.

Un último beso, sus labios contra los de ella durante un largo rato. Era un beso de despedida. Dolía para ambos, como una hoja de doble filo. La besó en la comisura de sus labios. Se estremeció en sus brazos.

—Te quie…—empezó.

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella de nuevo, para hacerla callar. Luego, alejándose, dijo:

—Dime _esas palabras_, cuando vuelvas.

Miranda asintió con la cabeza suavemente, y se quedó con la mejilla en su hombro.

Estaban, después de todo, en guerra. Apocalipsis o no, se producirían pérdidas en ambos lados. Si ella moría en esa batalla, iba a morir feliz, al menos, porque había estado con él. Aunque fuera por poco, fue suficiente. Y si ella no moría, y él tampoco, entonces tal vez... entonces a lo mejor podrían retomarlo donde lo habían dejado. Y podrían seguir juntos, para desplegar sus alas, y volar libre. Podrían ser ellos mismos. Pero para eso, tendrían que vivir primero. Decir adiós nunca había sido tan duro.

_Te quiero._

**:Final:**


End file.
